


Within an Embrace

by ktamatsukami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Madara Just Wants To Be Loved, Maybe All That Tension Is Actually Sexual Tension, Mokuton Sex, Turns Out We Might Be More Than Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktamatsukami/pseuds/ktamatsukami
Summary: Hashirama wanted to achieve definitive peace among all nations, but could not reconcile the two people who were dearest to him. An intense night of exchanging feelings and sensations, however, could be a great starting point.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Within an Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I had never written any porn in English before, so let's give my hashimada pwp bullshit a try.

They almost never had the opportunity to celebrate something such as a birthday. In the midst of so many conflicts, feasts that had nothing to do with some victory in battle or the exaltation of heroes and symbols of war were seen as futile and unnecessary. And in general, even in favorable settings, all the grievous losses did not make any kind of celebration appropriate. 

Since the two mighty enemy clans came to an agreement and the peaceful village could be established with the participation of civilians and other allied clans, the overall picture had changed considerably. Even with some political tensions and internal and external demands that were still persisting, the lives of all involved had made a great leap in quality. 

Hashirama Senju, one of the two main founders of the Hidden Leaf Village, was loved by his allies and feared by his enemies. But above all, he was deeply respected even by those who knew not so much more than his name. With the strength of a god, the courage of a great leader and the wisdom of a prophet, he was able to gather around him powerful ninjas of various affiliations, having as a common goal his greatest childhood dream: to achieve peace. 

What few knew about the great Hashirama Senju, however, was the facet of personality that only those who had the opportunity to share time and space with him could witness. One of these people, whether to his satisfaction or displeasure, was also a legendary ninja leader of one of the most powerful clans in existence and co-founder of the village. 

“Hashirama, are you going completely insane?!” The rude words came out in flames of angry shouting that made the Senju shrink into a sad dissatisfaction. 

“But Madara, consider we are entering a new era now” Although he knew that his request would hardly be accepted, Hashirama would not miss that opportunity to try a _new kind of peace_.

“I know you two don't get along very well, but it's only one day, and it could be fun…”

“And since when could _anything_ be fun with that fucking albino?!” The vague memory of the man who stole the most important person from him was already enough to get the Uchiha to his nerves. That request, therefore, was for him nothing less than outrageous. “I don't know how you have the guts to come with the cleanest face in the world and ask me to have dinner at your house, where I'm clearly not welcome, and also because of that bastard's birthday.” 

“Madara, can you try to be a little kinder when you talk about my brother?” Hashirama took a deep breath, thinking that maybe making that coexistence work could be more difficult than bringing peace to the ninja world. 

Before he could rebut the other's speech, Madara realized the approach of the unwanted presence that seemed to have been ironically invoked in the midst of that subject. 

“I'm going home.” Turning his back and hurrying away from the two Senju, the raven disappeared in the middle of the houses before Hashirama could try any appeal. 

“Having a hard time because of that Uchiha?” With his usual serious expression and arms crossed in disapproval, the man with white hair and imposing posture stood next to his older brother. He could not help but feel anger at the sight of how downhearted the other looked at Madara's sudden departure, thinking that this was nothing more than an oppressive presence inside the village. 

Trying to conform to the tension that was always established when his brother and his friend got any sight of each other, Hashirama set out in the opposite direction to what Madara had gone through.

The two brothers walked in silence for a time that they were not able to account for accurately. They watched the landscape, with the sunbeams that illuminated the bright green of the vegetation, and greeted the villagers who gave them sincere smiles along the way. 

Although he experienced the enormous happiness of finally seeing his dream take shape, Hashirama could not help feeling that the friction between the two most important people in his life impacted negatively not only the village, but also his own feelings. 

“I need to work something out for myself, Tobirama.” The older one suddenly stopped on the alley they were wandering by, already empty as twilight took over the landscape. His expression was serious and his mind seemed to wander through another dimension. The younger one just closed his eyes and sighed dissatisfied. He knew that moment would come sooner or later. 

“Then I'll wait for you at home.” Without either of them looking back, Tobirama withdrew while the other stood in the same place for a while. 

The night had already fallen when Hashirama approached Madara's house. It was a remote place, a sober and traditional residence with at the same time an unique beauty and a heavy aura of solitude. 

The brunette took a deep breath, admiring for a few moments how the light from the stars became intense in that cold and dark place, surrounded by the dense forest and the noises of nature. He realized that there was a light on near the back of the house, indicating that his friend was still awake. 

He hesitated a little before trying to knock on the back door. Before he could do it, however, he bumped into a grumpy Madara abruptly opening the door in front of him.

“You know I can see your shadow through the door, right, nitwit?” The raven turned his back, leaving the door open behind him. “Come on, get in. It's cold out there.” Hashirama opened a light smile with the invitation and the sentence that indicated that his friend, in his own way, cared about him.

He followed Madara around the house until they reached the minimalist kitchen in sober colours, from where came a pleasant aroma of fruit and roasted food.

“Wow!” Astonished by such a beautiful and colourful dish on the dinner table, Hashirama soon blushed with shame when his stomach decided to pronounce itself through a loud noise that echoed through the room. 

“I guess that's a sign, huh?” The Uchiha smirked when he saw his friend's situation, who blushed even more and then laughed next to the other. 

They sat face to face at the dinner table, while serving themselves with Inarizushi and a salad with various seasonal vegetables. Hashirama, inspired by the colours of the plate, decided to give his own touch to that dinner table which, unexpectedly, had become so special.

Madara watched in surprise as the man in front of him made a small wooden vase at the corner of the table, from which two flowers sprout in white and pink tones, with exotic dark strokes stamped on some of its petals.

“What's that?” The Uchiha, far from being a great connoisseur of the vegetable kingdom, admired his friend's ability to sculpt something so delicate by using the same admirable power with which he won his battles.

“They're astromelians!” The brunette opened a gentle smile as he touched the flowers lightly beside him. “They mean friendship, peace, happiness and union between two people... I mean, between people in general.” Embarrassed by the words he had just said without much thought, Hashirama looked away until he heard the familiar laughter.

“You've always been so emotional, Hashirama.” His friend's sincere laughter at that moment sounded like music to his ears. He understood more than anyone the sorrow the other had gone through, and to know that he could awaken even a little of the sleeping joy inside that person so dear to him was something that brought him a happiness that he could not even explain. 

After dinner, Hashirama washed the dishes and organized the kitchen, under the premise that _one who cooks does not wash the dishes_ , issued by the man who lazily stretched himself on the tatami that surrounded the low table. It was very rare to see Madara that way, so quiet and relaxed. Usually he was a highly energetic and even quite paranoid person with his surroundings. Knowing that the other felt comfortable enough to rest in his presence wrapped the Senju's chest in a pleasant warmth. 

“Hashirama…” The brunette suddenly woke up and almost jumped when he saw Madara sitting next to him, so close, and the hand lightly touching his shoulder. The Uchiha moved away a little when he realized how his friend was startled. “You just fell asleep here and it's already late. Don't you want to sleep in a more comfortable place?”

Hashirama looked around, seeing that he was sloppily sprawled on the kitchen’s floor, next to where Madara had laid down earlier. He swallowed it dry, remembering the moment when he decided to lie down there. 

After finishing cleaning the room, he saw the raven on the tatami, his eyes closed, with a soft expression on his face and the long hair spread around him. He barely realized the moment he lied down beside his friend, admiring the graceful features and the half-open rosy lips framed by the black threads that fell on his face. When Madara moved and murmured in his sleep, Hashirama quickly closed his eyes, avoiding the possibility of being caught like that. 

“Are you gonna keep staring at me like an idiot or gonna answer me if you want me to prepare the futon so you can sleep better?” The Senju came to his senses, only realizing that he was staring at the other when he heard Madara's impatient voice. He stood up scratching his eyes and yawning, while the Uchiha gave him his back and left the room. “I'll make the bed for you. I don't want to run into that ninny face of yours when I come here tomorrow to get my tea.”

Hashirama felt both grateful and ashamed for all the care his friend gave him that night, even though he showed up earlier without any warning. He decided to visit him in order to see if the other was well and try to talk properly about the feelings that he evidently had inside him and that culminated in the conflicting relationship between him and Tobirama, as well as the alienation of the clan itself and the insecurity of the village citizens regarding him. He felt his chest tightening when he realized Madara was trying to bear all that pain and resentment by himself, and he feared that this might become a more serious matter in the future. However, Hashirama had ended up receiving the care and affection of the other. At that moment, he thought of nothing else but enjoying that peaceful night next to the person who had welcomed him. 

He found Madara sitting cross-legged next to a white futon stretched out on the corner of the room, with some dark clothes folded over the fabric. 

“You're not gonna sleep on my clean white futon all gross like this.” Madara pointed to the side while looking Hashirama from top to bottom. “Maybe that'll do. The bathroom is next door.”

After spending a good time soaking in the hot water of the wooden ofuro, the Senju analysed the yukata that his friend had lent him. Although they always looked slightly oversized on Madara, they seemed a bit small to him, given his larger built. He brought them closer to his face and deeply smelt the sweet scent they emanated, somewhat like the spring aroma of jasmine flowers. It seemed that those clothes perfectly represented the essence of Madara - dark outside, sweet inside. Unfortunately, Hashirama seemed to be one of the few who noticed such thing.

The raven was lying on his own futon on the opposite side of the room, facing the wall. The main lights in the room were off, but a small wall lamp provided a dim light, which made the atmosphere quite cozy. Hashirama laid down carefully, trying not to make any noise. 

“Hashirama…” The brunette opened his eyes in response to the muffled voice. “Why did you decide to come here?”

“I…” Thinking a little before issuing an answer, Hashirama decided that this was not a good time to address more serious matters. “I thought you'd like some company today.”

“Hmm”, Although the answer was sincere, despite omitting some facts, Madara did not seem convinced, “And what made you come to such conclusion?”

“I don't know... I guess it was just something I felt.” Now facing the other side, the Uchiha gave Hashirama a serious look. 

“Okay, this time I'll pretend to believe it” Despite the serious tone, the Senju could see a brief smile forming on the raven’s lips. 

They spent some time in the same position, staring at each other without saying anything. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. Although they didn't say it out loud, that company brought them both a sense of comfort and security. It was as if they had returned to childhood, where they had become each other's safe haven amidst of all those arduous conflicts.

“Madara... I wanted to tell you that I'm very happy to be like this with you. I never thought after everything that happened we could have this... I can't explain. It's like a dream.”

“Perhaps it's really just a dream.” Madara looked away, and a downcast expression formed on his face. On the spur of the moment, Hashirama stood up and sat beside the Uchiha.

“Hey, Madara. Look at me.” The raven broadened his eyes as he felt the warm hand gently lifting his chin, directing his gaze to the warm smile that illuminated that beautiful, tanned face in front of him. “If it's really a dream, we don't need to wake up. If it's an illusion, I don't want to come back to reality. If… well, damn, I died and this is heaven or hell or whatever... I don't want to come back to life.”

The closeness, the look, the smile, the warmth, the words. Madara didn't know exactly what was making his heart race that way. The more he appreciated the dazzling figure in front of him, the greater the uneasiness in his chest. It was a new, unexpected sensation that brought him a mixture of fear and tranquility. 

He thought that his soul had left his body for a few seconds when he felt the warm, soft touch on his lips. The woody scent flooded his sense of smell and the long brown threads of the other man mixed with his jet-black, rebellious locks. 

Part of him was on full alert, thinking it was weird and just plain wrong. But Madara didn't want to walk away. He had become so used to live without any kind of human warmth that the subtle touch on his skin seemed to bring out emotions deeply buried, as were the precious people he had lost over the years. He felt his eyes fill with tears, which were promptly wiped by Hashirama's fingers. 

“You have no idea how important your happiness is to me, Madara.” The taller man leaned his forehead against the raven’s, smiling as tears flowed down his face. He was surprised when the touch was restarted, this time by the other man’s initiative. 

The second kiss was different. Deep, intense, full of feelings that had never before been expressed by neither sides. They gave in to each other more and more, so that, in a few moments, nothing else seemed to exist around them. 

Spreading his lips just to catch his breath before keeping on with the kiss, Hashirama crawled little by little until he positioned himself above Madara's body. The tongues were in a perfect dance, exploring each other in a wet kiss. Senju bit the red, swollen lips of the Uchiha, which emitted almost inaudible moans as he felt the pleasant stimulus.

The Uchiha's hands grabbed his face, hair and neck in a thirsty need to touch and be touched. The Senju returned the contact intensely, letting himself be intoxicated by the sensations that dominated his body as they seemed to become one. 

Hashirama began a path of eager kisses on Madara’s face until he reached his ear, slightly biting his lobe while languidly whispering the name of the other. Madara, in turn, felt his heart racing and his whole body shivering. His hands wandered around the other man’s chest, sticking his fingers on his shoulders and wide back each time he felt the warm breath and tongue on his skin. He passed his hand across the semi-exposed chest through the yukata, which was clearly too small for the larger man, exploring the defined muscles that stood out in the surprisingly soft skin. 

In the brief moments when they could reason amidst the frantic exchange of touches, they were only able to think how perfect the other was. They seemed to fit together body and soul, that fate had placed them there. To Hashirama, Madara was a gift from the divine. To Madara, Hashirama was the man he most admired in many ways. At that time and place, admiration went beyond the strength, intelligence, power and imponence of the other: the Senju provoked sensations never before seen, an irrepressible desire that seemed to take away his sanity. He stripped himself of the mask of control and dominance, for all he wanted there was to belong to him.

The Uchiha untied and pulled down Senju's robes, fully displaying the other's wide, strong chest and arms. He stuck his teeth in Hashirama's clavicle, who could not hold the groan of pain and pleasure. Imitating the action of Madara, the brunette clumsily took off the other man’s clothes, showing the rosy and hardened nipples on the muscular chest that went up and down with the fast and deep breathing. 

Hashirama was lost in the dark half-closed eyes that gave him a look of intense desire, in the reddish mouth sensuously opened and in the jasmine scent emanated by skin slightly sweaty. His mouth followed the path across Madara's clavicle and chest in short kisses until he reached the nipple, which he lickened, sucked and nibbled while gently pulling and squeezing the other one. He delighted in Madara's moans, who breathed more quickly and uncompromisingly while pulling the root of his hair with both hands. 

“So you're sensitive here?” Hashirama looked up in a somewhat provocative way while briefly tapping his tongue on the fully hardened nipple. He felt the erection pulsating below the bottom of his yukata when he saw the totally lascivious expression of the other when directing his gaze. 

“I am sensitive in many places, Senju. But you'll have to find out.” Madara suddenly rolled across the floor until he was above Hashirama, positioning himself on top of the other man’s hips and slowly rubbing their erections. He opened a mischievous smile as he listened to the groans, intensifying his movements while using one hand to scratch Senju's chest from top to bottom. 

Hashirama had already given himself completely to the world of the senses when the smallest one sat on his lap and began to roll faster and faster over his penis hidden by his clothes. He positioned his hands on both sides of the other's hips, following and further inducing the movements. The Uchiha bit his lips devasciously and placed the Senju's hands on his ass, sighing with pleasure as he felt the big and strong hands squeezing his flesh. 

Hashirama's vision was something that only confirmed Madara's divine origin. The open yukata fell on his arms and hips while he eagerly rolled over his lap in utter provocation, with his face full of lasciviousness and his rebellious hair stuck to the sweaty skin of his face and back... It was the most beautiful scene the Senju had ever seen. 

“I want you, Madara…” With the voice failing, the Senju struggled not to beg for the touches of the other. The raven smiled maliciously and stopped moving, crawling slowly along the larger one until his head was at the same height as the other's hips. He began to remove the rest of Hashirama's clothes, salivating when he saw the groin that revealed the trimmed pubes and the totally erect and dripping penis. He gazed into Senju's eyes, which looked at him almost desperately, and began to circle the glans with his tongue. He had fun as he watched the other man's breath become heavier and heavier as he went up and down the length of his dick, savoring the salty taste of precum and feeling the pulsations that intensified along with the touches. 

He placed Hashirama’s cock in his mouth and slowly descended along its length, stimulating the lower part with back and forth movements of the tongue as he sucked and released. He rested on one arm and used one hand to masturbate the penis from top to bottom in circular movements, massaging the glans as he moved his mouth through the scrotal sac and sucked the testicles alternately. 

He continued his masturbation movements as he returned his mouth to the penis, sucking faster and faster. He felt his own dick pulsating as he heard the groans and felt Hashirama's hands grasp his hair and push his head towards him as he contorted his hips in great pleasure. Madara relaxed his throat and took his hands to the brunette’s testicles, massaging them as he swallowed the cock as deeply as he could, choking on the thrusts that Hashirama instinctively did as he went crazy with his dick in the raven’s warm, moist mouth that stimulated him in the most intense way he had ever felt. 

“Madara... I'm gonna cum…” The Senju threw his head back and twisted his body completely while letting out a loud hoarse moan as he came in the other's mouth. As he looked at Madara again, he saw the scene of the other kneeling in front of him, almost totally naked, with his skin shining from sweat, his hair messy and sperm running down his chin through his swollen, half-open mouth. The Uchiha licked his lips and wiped his face with the back of his hand, licking them then as he gave the other a defiant look full of desire. 

The combination of the sensations of the intense orgasm and the particularly enchanting sight of that man so terribly tempting in front of him awakened in Hashirama an instinct that he never thought he could have outside the battlefield. As he knelt down and leaned his hands on the ground in search of Madara's body, he realized the level of uncontrol he had reached. 

Vine stems began to sprout from the ground and grow around the other, embracing his thick thighs, waist, shoulders and arms. The Uchiha widened his eyes and tried to let go, but the grip provided by the plants grew stronger each time he tried to fight them. In an instant his body was already completely dominated and bent backwards, with his arms tied in his back and his legs open, with the upper thighs and groin being hidden solely by the little fabric that still covered him. 

“I can't believe you're doing this, Hashirama…” Madara panted heavily as he felt his own body being subdued in that way. It was always a great excitement for him to fight with the Senju, whose incomparable strength and unique style earned him an admiration he didn't feel for anyone else. He always ended up being caught by the powerful mokuton of the other, no matter what he did. The situation of going through the same old thing - finding himself trapped in Senju's exclusive jutsu - in such a peculiar context was quite ironic for the raven. 

Although he tried to justify himself, Hashirama's thirsty look at the Uchiha as he observed his body totally dominated and open to him made Madara question whether it was really accidental. Whatever it was, they only knew one thing: it was being a great surprise. 

Hashirama quickly bent towards the other man, tilting Madara's head backwards as he pulled his hair and displayed his neck, which this time he eagerly marked. Unable to move, the smaller one closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the stimuli that ran through his whole body like a delicious shock wave. The vines involved him as an extension of Hashirama, moving according to his actions and intentions. 

“On all fours, Madara.” The commanding whisper in his ear made the Uchiha tremble entirely. He felt the stems loosening a little, allowing him to move and position himself in the way he had been ordered. He couldn’t hold his own body due to the tied arms and his legs were spread to the maximum, so that he was forced to be totally lifted and open to the other man. The sight of the raven tied in that way in the jutsu he had cast into an uncontrollable flash of excitement and totally available to him was enough for Hashirama's erection to awaken again. 

The Senju raised the part of the yukata that still covered the other and was delighted to see the rich, tender flesh surrounding the small, rosy blinking hole. He held the bands of the round ass, squeezing them tightly and loudly slapping the the light skin which soon had some reddish bruises. Madara leaned on his forehead, being unable to see what the other was doing. He closed his eyes again, unable to hold the sounds of lust that his body made whenever he was touched in such abrupt manner. 

The Uchiha felt the vines wandering through his body, with new branches rising up his thigh and hugging his buttocks to leave them even more open. He felt totally exposed and vulnerable in that way, and the unexpected pleasure he got in that did not allow him to fight, even with his ego and pride falling to the ground. He rolled his eyes and melted into a loud noise when he felt the warm, moist tongue of the other man, which was already wandering across his flesh, finally reaching his orifice. It surrounded, sucked and eagerly penetrated him, and Madara thought he would come right there when Hashirama grabbed his cock and began masturbating him in increasingly vigorous circular movements as he devoured him from behind. 

“Hash... Hashirama…” The raven desperately panted, willing too hard to be possessed and feeling that he would explode in delight when the Senju moved away his mouth and used his own saliva and the precum that flowed from the stimulated penis in his other hand to moisten his fingers and penetrate the Uchiha. Madara trembled completely as he felt the two thick fingers opening passage inside him like that, and the initial pain quickly turned to deep pleasure. Hashirama explored him from the inside, looking for the right spot to stimulate him in the best possible way - and it didn’t take long until he found it. 

“Madara, I can't take it anymore”, Hashirama bit and licked Madara's flesh as he rolled vigorously over his fingers and the reddish cock throbbed as he massaged the raven’s wet glans, “Shit, you're too damn hot... I need to fuck you right now.” 

“And I need you inside me, so go on already…” The raven was trying to hold on so he would not get to his climax too soon. He wanted to make that moment last as long as he could. Madara wanted to feel the other man inside him, their bodies completely connected, their voices blending in as they called each other's name the moment they came together. He needed more than anything to feel all the intensity of the passion and pleasure he had denied himself all those years. 

Hashirama lifted his body and carefully penetrated Madara, feeling the other's musculature relaxing little by little around him. Still, he was very tight, and the warm embrace around his limb almost drove him mad. He began to move inside the other, whose hips synchronously rolled in search of the delicious sensation of being filled and stimulated in that way. 

The vines loosened around Madara's body and soon spread to the ground. With his arms finally free, he was able to support himself properly and look back, watching the tall, strong, sun-kissed man holding his hips firmly and possessing him fiercely as he exhibited an expression of utter arousal. 

The Uchiha's lascivious and almost begging look made Hashirama want to touch him to the fullest and feel every inch of the other's body fill him with its scent and warmth. He laid down on Madara's back and hugged him tightly while thrusting slowly but very intensely and deeply, almost getting his penis completely out before penetrating abruptly once again. He lied his forehead on the raven's back, who had already completely surrendered to the enormous power that the other man had over him. 

“I want you to cum inside me, Hashirama…” Madara’s voice was cut off each time the other's hips strongly collided against his ass and the cock reached his most sensitive inner point, “And I want us to do it together this time.” 

“Anything you want, Madara.” The Senju accelerated the movements inside the other and grabbed again the dripping cock, stroking it at the same intensity and rhythm of penetration. He was very close to climax, and the Uchiha pronounced himself before he could give the warning.

“I'm gonna cum…” The raven closed his eyes, his face contorted in pleasure, “Keep fucking me like this and make me cum, hurry… Faster...” Maddened by such a sensual request, he intensified his movements for a few moments and came at once inside Madara while feeling the smaller body under him completely trembling and loudly moaning as his throbbing cock spat jets of sperm in his hand. 

As if their bodies were in resonance, they felt the shocks of unparalleled pleasure being shared at that moment. Hashirama groaned loudly as he felt Madara's musculature contract rhythmically around him as the orgasm of the two extended. He sunk his face even deeper into the back of the other and deposited countless kisses on his sweaty skin. 

“Hashir…” The Uchiha's speech was interrupted by Hashirama's hand covering his mouth. They should only feel that moment in silence. With the weight of the bigger one and the breath and warm touches of the other in the extension of his back making him shiver, Madara allowed himself to enjoy the delicious sensation that they shared. 

Hashirama, in turn, just wanted to hold him tight and take that incredibly beautiful man to himself more than anything. He inhaled the sweet scent of the other's skin and hair as if it were the oxygen he needed to live. He never thought he could desire someone that way, in that overwhelming intensity. 

“You still want me to spend the night here, Madara?” With his mouth pressed against the other's back, the Senju's voice came out muffled.

“Did you intend to fuck me and then just dump me here all alone?” The raven’s wry tone easeaned the heavy atmosphere that had formed between them. Hashirama laughed and got up just to lie down next to the smaller one again. 

Naked and spooning on the futons now joined together in the center of the room's tatami, the minds of both men wandered through the heavens in that comfortable silence. 

“All right, I’ll go.” 

“What...?” The brunette raised his head and tried to decipher Madara’s wily smile. 

“Your brother's stupid birthday dinner. I'm telling you I'm going.”

“Oh shit!” Hashirama suddenly stood up and hid his face between his hands as he remembered that he had simply not appeared at home that night, and that the increasing clarity outside indicated that the sun was already rising on that February 19th. “You made me completely forget about it…”

“I made you forget?!” Madara turned to the other, outraged. “You should thank me for not kicking your ass out of here sooner, fucking Senju.”

“But I'm so glad…” Hashirama lowered his hands and showed his face covered in tears flowing through his wide grin. 

“Hey, hey... what is it now?” Madara smiled nervously at seeing that familiar contradictory expression of depressive joy that was so characteristic of the other man. 

“Just lie here with me.” The brunette laid down again and tapped the fabric next to him. Madara pouted before going to bed again and snuggling up to Hashirama’s warm and strong body. 

Maybe the ultimate peace wasn't so far away. Maybe, at the end of the day, everything they needed to do in order to make that dream finally come true could fit within a loving embrace. 


End file.
